


Kamigakushi.

by Danail



Category: Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Character Death, Crossover, Dwarves, Elves, Friendship, Half-Elves, Half-orc, Human, Italiano | Italian, Other, Young Bard, Yule
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danail/pseuds/Danail
Summary: Il Kamigakushi, locale famoso per la sua ospitalità e per essere un crocevia ideale per i viaggiatori interdimensionali, ospita ogni estate e ogni inverno un giovane elfo che, durante le vacanze, lavora lì come insegnante base a un gruppetto di bambini di razze diverse.  È proprio durante il periodo di Yule che il giovane elfo torna al Kamigakushi, inconsapevole che sarà la sua ultima volta.| Crossover | Pathfinder&Pokémon | What If? | È possibile leggerla anche come Originale Fantasy | Basata su un party realmente esistente (...circa) | Nessun chierico tiefling è stato maltrattato per scrivere questa storia (più o meno?) |





	1. 1 Winter'sWind

 

- **Zio Osses?** -  
Sognava.  
Sognava di essere disteso a letto privo di forze, immobile, paralizzato. Sognava di essere collegato a migliaia di fini tubicini, attaccati a scatole metalliche di cui non comprendeva i suoni e le funzioni.  
Sognava di essere malato, sognava di essere ferito. Sognava di essere spezzato da qualcosa che non capiva. Sognava il dolore, sognava la mancanza, sognava la separazione dai suoi bambini.  
Sognava la morte che avanza.  
- **Zio Osses!** -  
Sognava una voce, dei sussurri talmente reali e familiari che riuscirono a sollevarlo dall'immobilità della dimensione onirica per posarlo nel limbo della dormiveglia.  
Sentiva la voce che tanto amava trasportarlo in porti sicuri.  
- **Zio Osses, svegliati! Fuori c'è la neve, il sole è già alto e non ci fanno uscire. Zio Osses...** -  
Bastò quella frase sussurrata, bastò la malinconia, bastò l'eccitazione tenuta a freno a convincerlo ad aprire gli occhi e osservare il visetto ansioso del suo caro nipotino.  
- **Ash...** \- mormorò, assonnato, rizzandosi a sedere e stropicciandosi gli occhi.  
- **Ma che ore sono?** \- chiese con uno sbadiglio al piccolo mezzelfo, che intanto si era accucciato al suo fianco.  
- **È tardi, Zio Osses! Dobbiamo andare giù a Malie per gli ultimi regali. Ce lo avevi promesso!** \- piagnucolò il piccolo, abbracciando l'elfo all'altezza dei fianchi. Osses passò una mano fra i capelli chiari del nipote prima di togliersi le coperte di dosso e scendere giù dal letto.  
Aprì le finestre per permettere alla luce del mattino d'inondare la semplice camera che gli era stata assegnata, con appena il letto, un armadio, una scrivania e una piccola libreria.  
Ash guardava paziente lo zio cambiarsi per scendere, raggomitolato tra le coperte calde.  
- **Gli altri sono già giù, vero?** \- gli chiese Osses, una volta pronto e varcata la soglia della stanza tenendo per mano il bambino. Ash annuì.  
- **C'è mamma con loro** \- aggiunse.  
Osses sorrise nel figurarsi la sua sorellona circondata da quei bimbetti di razze diverse. Lydia non era abituata ad avere rapporti con altri se non con altri elfi, non aveva mai viaggiato come aveva fatto Osses: per cui, era naturale lo stupore in famiglia quando la giovane primogenita aveva dichiarato di star aspettando un bambino da un soldato umano, con cui aveva avuto una relazione in segreto.  
Mentre camminavano Osses abbassò lo sguardo verso il nipote, che guardava dritto davanti a sè, e sorrise: nessuno aveva mai potuto conoscere suo padre, morto in guerra prima che lui nascesse.  
Lydia non ne parlava gran che, ma a sentire le sue scarne descrizioni doveva assomigliare tantissimo al bambino.  
- **Ecco!** \- esclamò il piccolo una volta intravisti da sopra l'ultima rampa di scale, i suoi amici giocare nel salotto attiguo alla sala grande del Kamigakushi, vicino al camino e all'alberello verde, decorato con nastri e palline dipinte. Lasciò quindi la mano dello zio per precipitarsi verso di loro.  
Appena Osses lo raggiunse vide una scena simile a quelle a cui era abituato, ma ciò non gli impedì di sospirare rassegnato e scuotere leggermente la testa.  
In un impeto di baldanza Guzma, un bambino umano completamente albino, era rimasto impigliato in alcuni fili per decorare gli alberi e, pieno di graffi rossi, cercava di liberarsi. Ad aiutarlo c'era il piccolo Infaustus, figlio di una coppia di nani, e la madre della vittima, nonché la proprietaria del Kami.  
Akareth Sigurdottir non si poteva dire che, nonostante avesse passato di molto i trent'anni, stesse invecchiando male: alta e dalla corporatura atletica, l'umana dai capelli ramati riusciva ad avere una scorta d'energia tale da continuare sia il lavoro di locandiera che la professione da barda, che l'aiutava moltissimo nel primo ambito ed essere apprezzata da tutti, anche dopo le avventure che aveva passato. Era a lei che Osses doveva tutta la sua gratitudine, visto che aveva dato lavoro sia alla sorella Lydia sia ad altre famiglie, permettendo così ai bambini d'incontrarsi.  
Osses distolse lo sguardo dalla figura della rossa per aiutare il trio più turbolento del gruppo, quello dei mezzorchi: questo era composto da due fratelli, Tsadock e Pendragon, e dal cugino Grimbull. Sebbene quest'ultimo avesse un temperamento più calmo e il primo avesse più buonsenso, Pendragon e la sua vivacità li equilibravano entrambi.  
- **E dimmi un po', signorino, per che cosa avete litigato stavolta?** \- gli chiese Osses, vagamente seccato, mentre gli puliva il sangue che usciva dal naso.  
- **Pen ha detto a Guzma che i bardi sono solo degli inutili menestrelli** \- spiegò Tsadock, divertito.  
- **E Guzma gli ha tirato una craniata sul muso!** \- completò Grimbull, finendo con una breve risata.  
A quelle parole Pendragon si rabbuiò ancor di più, ma non rispose.  
**-I bardi non sono inutili** \- brontolò l'albino, una volta tirato su in piedi e liberato dai fili che, probabilmente, erano stati legati dallo stesso Pen.  
- **No che non sono inutili, Guz. Vi ho raccontato tante di quelle storie, la sera, con la musica in sottofondo, che sarebbe sciocco un pensiero del genere. Come credi che sarebbero sopravvissute quelle gesta e quegli eroi, se non ci fossi stata io ad assistere?** \- gli domandò la madre mentre s'alzava e gli accarezzava i capelli.  
- **Signora Akareth, pensa che noi potremo partecipare a una di quelle avventure?** \- le chiese Infaustus, una volta in piedi anche lui.  
- **Certo, caro ragazzo. Ma quando sarete più grandi. E allora capirete a quanto serva un bardo, quando sarete giù di morale e sarete nei guai** -.  
- **Ma adesso c'è un'altra avventura oggi, proprio quella che fa per noi!** \- esclamò Osses che, una volta tirato su un Pendragon incupito, s'avviò verso la porta di servizio per accostarla.  
- **Quella dei regali e della visita a Malie!** -  
Tutto d'un tratto i bambini dimenticarono i loro problemi e le loro rivalità e, con urla di gioia, si precipitarono tutti fuori.  
- **Grazie per tutto quello che fai per noi, Osses** \- mormorò Akareth, una volta arrivata all'uscio.  
- **Senza di te non sapremo che fare coi bambini** -.  
- **Oh, non c'è di che, signora Sigurdottir** \- rispose l'adolescente con un ampio sorriso - **Lo sa che è un onore per me lavorare qui al Kamigakushi nei giorni liberi. È un modo per ripagare i miei genitori, stanno facendo molti sacrifici per farmi studiare. E poi...** -  
Osses si voltò verso i bambini, che giocavano felici in mezzo alla neve.  
- **...e poi sono troppo affezionato a queste pesti per lasciarle a loro stesse** \- concluse, rivolgendo lo sguardo verso la donna.  
Akareth sbuffò divertita e scosse la testa. Si sporse un poco per regalare un'ultima occhiata al figlioletto, che in quel momento stava sfruttando il suo candore per mimetizzarsi ed evitare le palle di neve dei compagni, per poi congedare Osses con una leggera pacca sulla spalla.  
- **Adesso vai, ragazzo. E non chiamarmi più "signora Sigurdottir", che mi fai sentire vecchia!** -.  
Ma il giovane elfo era già volato fuori, e all'umana non restò altro che osservarlo allontanarsi con i bimbi e, con qualche brontolio, richiudere la porta dietro di loro.

- **Ragazzi, voi che avete chiesto allo spirito di Yule?** \- chiese Osses mentre scendevano giù dalla collina in direzione di Malie.  
- **Io voglio imparare a guarire la gente e aiutarla a combattere i cattivi!** \- rispose con fierezza Infaustus, ergendosi in tutto il suo metro scarso di altezza.  
- **Ma i nani fanno armi, mica curano! Dove vorresti andare, con le cure?** \- lo canzonò Pendragon, che per fortuna non gli era vicino.  
- **Non è vero! Questo non vuol dire niente!** \- si scaldò il piccolo nano, arrossendo per la rabbia.  
- **Bambini, non litigate, su. Pen, invece di prendere in giro un amico, perché non ci dici cosa desideri?** -  
li riprese con decisione Osses, ormai abituato a stroncare i litigi sul nascere.  
- **Io voglio una spada, grande come quella di papà, e imparare a lottare come lui!** \- esclamò il piccolo mezzorco.  
- **Ma se sei alto un tappo e mezzo e forte meno, pensi davvero di diventare un guerriero come lui?** \- rispose il suo gemello, Tsadock.  
- **Piuttosto, perché non fai come quei berserker? Sei sempre arrabbiato con tutti, puoi fare così** \- continuò, senza dare tempo al fratello di rispondergli male, come suo solito.  
- **Bhe, la via del Barbaro non è poi così male, no Pen?** \- gli chiese Osses, accarezzandogli la testolina. Lui fece spallucce, ma non rispose.  
- **A me quelli fanno paura. Tanta. Quando l'ira li prende distruggono sempre tutto...** \- sussurrò Ash prima di stringersi di più contro lo zio, intimorito al solo pensiero.  
- **Oh avanti Ash, se sei loro amico non ti faranno alcun male, mai!** \- replicò Grimbull, che intanto gli si era avvicinato.  
- **E se succedesse, ti proteggerò io. Quando sarò grande diventerò fortissimo, vedrai che ti difenderò a colpi di spada!** -  
Ash, a quelle parole, gli rivolse un timido sorriso e un " _grazie_ " mormorato.  
- **Io invece voglio aiutare Infaustus** \- affermò Tsadock, tra lo stupore generale?  
- **Aiutarmi?** \- gli chiese dubbioso il nano.  
- **Sì! Tanto per guarire e lottare dovrai scegliere una divinità o un ideale che facciano emergere la magia per entrambi, no? Ecco, io seguirò un dio per coprire le spalle a tutti** -.  
Infaustus parve rifletterci un po' su, ma alla fine annuì, abbastanza convinto.  
- **E tu Guzma? Cosa pensi di fare?** \- chiese Osses al piccolo umano, che per tutto il viaggio era stato in testa, perso in chissà quali pensieri.  
- **Cosa voglio fare?** \- ripetè, pensieroso.  
Erano quasi giunti alle porte di Malie, già s'intravedevano i primi affollamenti su una delle strade principali.  
Guzma osservò quel viavai ancora lontano di persone, poi alzò lo sguardo verso Osses.  
- **Io voglio continuare a suonare e diventare come mamma** -. Piccola pausa.  
- **Perché quando suono Plumeria sta meglio e gioca sempre con noi. Ma adesso, zio Osses, neanche la musica di mamma la fa stare bene. Piange sempre e ha la testa che le fa male, tanto** -.  
A quelle parole Osses sentì un groppo alla gola. Nessuno dei bambini osò contestare le parole dell'albino.  
- **È vero, zio Osses. Plu sta sempre male. Che le succede?** \- gli chiese Infaustus, preoccupato.  
- **Quando proviamo a bussare ci urla sempre di andarcene** \- brontolò Pendragon.  
- **Io...** \- cominciò l'elfo, a disagio.  
- **Come l'aiutiamo, zio? Vogliamo che torni a giocare con noi** \- chiese Ash mentre gli tirava un lembo del giaccone, cercando di attirare la sua attenzione.  
- **Un modo ci sarebbe, anche se non è proprio permanente** \- rispose Osses mentre entravano in città e guidava i piccoli in mezzo a strade e vicoli, cercando di non dare troppo nell'occhio.  
- **Vi ricordate il regalo che volevamo farle tutti assieme? Ecco, sono riuscito a trovare un chierico tiefling in grado di crearlo. Dobbiamo solo ritirarlo** -  
- **E poi starà bene? Dovrà sempre averlo con sé?** \- continuò Grimbull, che s'era infilato fra Ash e Osses.  
- **Certo che starà bene! Anche se, sì, dovrà sempre portarlo con sé** \- rispose paziente l'elfo, riprendendo per mano il nipotino irritato da quella intrusione.  
- **Ma adesso non disperdetevi, bambini. Dobbiamo prendere i fuochi d'artificio, siamo arrivati al negozio!** -.  
A sentire ciò Guzma gridò felice e corse dentro la bottega dov'erano tutti diretti: gestita da un noto mago specializzato in Piromanzie e studi sui Piani, spesso e volentieri a gironzolare fra le cose del padre vi era il figlio in apprendistato, un coetaneo del resto dei bambini e l'unico esterno a sapere di Plumeria.  
- **Ragazzi, aspettatemi...** \- mormorò il giovane, allungando il passo dopo che tutti quanti decisero d'ignorarlo e seguire l'umano.  


I fuochi d'artificio chiusi sottochiave nello sgabuzzino: fatto. Lydia ci aveva pensato personalmente.  
I regali erano sistemati vicino al grande albero, i bambini dovevano aspettare fino a sera per scartarli. Avevano deciso di comune accordo di andare prima da Plumeria, con la speranza che sarebbe scesa con loro per avere prima il suo, di regalo, date le sue condizioni.  
Ma, per idea di Tsadock, avevano comunque portato il pacchetto con loro, nel caso servisse.  
Nonostante il brontolio impaziente di Pendragon alla fine tutti quanti salirono le rampe di scale, Guzma in testa, per raggiungere la porta perennemente chiusa della camera della bambina.  
- **Sei già sveglia oppure dormi?**  
**Giochiamo insieme dai!**  
**Da quando non ti vedo più, mi sento giù, mi manchi molto sai!**  
**Noi siamo tanto amici, o forse no? Che cosa ti ho fatto mai?**  
**Se tu vuoi spiegarmi come, faremo un bel pupazzo insieme!** \- cantilenò Guzma una volta arrivato alla porta e alla relativa serratura, con la speranza di farsi sentire meglio.  
Pendragon e Tsadock ridacchiarono fra loro, ma il resto dei bambini, in ansiosa attesa, si radunò attorno all'albino per sentire la risposta.  
- **Vattene via!** \- ribatté una voce femminile al di là della porta.  
- **Ma...** \- mormorò il bambino, ferito da quelle parole brusche.  
- **Lascia fare a me, Guzma. Ok?** \- gli chiese con tono gentile Osses, appoggiando le mani sulle sue spalle e chinandosi per raggiungerlo.  
Il piccolo annuì in silenzio, cercando di trattenere le lacrime.  
- **Plumeria? Sono io, zio Osses. Aprimi, per favore. Verrò da solo, gli altri bambini resteranno fuori se vuoi. Ma, per favore, aprimi: così posso aiutarti!** -  
A quelle parole la porta s'aprì di poco, giusto uno spiraglio verso l'interno in penombra.  
I bambini arretrarono di un passo, Osses entrò e si richiuse la porta alle sue spalle.  
Le imposte, come aveva intuito l'elfo da fuori, ancora non erano state aperte. Il lettino non era ancora stato rifatto, armadio e scrivania avevano graffi e morsi nuovi. A terra c'erano piccole piume nere sparse ovunque.  
Nell'angolo alla sua sinistra ecco un tremante fagottino fatto di vestiti stropicciati, ali sparute dalle piume corvine, coda terminante con una punta acuminata e piccole corna sulle tempie.  
- **Plumeria?** \- la chiamò Osses con la stessa gentilezza di prima.  
La piccola tiefling alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, scostandosi i capelli rosa e gialli.  
L'elfo le si avvicinò, le si sedette accanto e l'abbracciò delicatamente. Lei smise di tremare, ma a smettere di singhiozzare non ne voleva sapere.  
- **Zio Osses, fa male... fa tanto male...** \- ripeteva in continuazione, premendosi le manine sulla testa e piangendo via via più forte.  
- **Plu** \- le sussurrò lui, massaggiandole le tempie e provando a usare un po' di magia per alleviarle il dolore.  
- **Continuano a parlare, zio Osses! Mi ordinano di uccidere, vogliono il loro sangue. Zio Osses!** \- mormorò tutto d'un fiato, alzando lo sguardo per guardarlo con i suoi occhi gialli e dorati, come quelli di una gatta, ricolmi di lacrime e angoscia.  
- **Io non voglio uccidervi, ma... ma zio Osses, non ce la faccio più. Non ce la faccio! Continuano a sussurrare, a parlarmi e a farmi del male! Non devono più avvicinarsi a me, altrimenti...** \- singhiozzò ancora senza finire la frase, stringendosi ancora più forte al ragazzo.  
- **Plumeria, ascoltami** \- sospirò Osses mentre le accarezzava la schiena e le piccole ali per calmarla.  
- **Comprendo che tu voglia proteggere me e i tuoi amici dai tuoi impulsi. Capisco che ti senta un mostro per quello che sei, ma io non sono d'accordo. E non lo sono neanche gli altri bambini** -.  
A quelle parole la tiefling smise di piangere e alzò di nuovo lo sguardo verso di lui, scettica.  
- **A nessuno qui importa se hai delle ali, due corna o una coda. Nessuno ti tirerà sassi o insulti per il tuo retaggio. Qui ti amano tutti, soprattutto io e i bambini.**  
**Loro ti adorano, Plumeria, e lo sai bene. Ti hanno trovata loro in mezzo alla foresta, in balia di pericoli e predatori. Eppure allora, invece di farti del male, t'invitarono a giocare con loro e a venire a conoscermi. Ti ricordi?** -.  
A quelle parole la bambina annuì decisa, poi diresse lo sguardo verso la porta.  
Osses seguì il suo gesto: Guzma e Infaustus erano entrati di soppiatto e tenevano fra le braccia due scatole: tra le mani del nano c'era l'ultimo regalo preso a Malie. Invece il ragazzino aveva il suo vecchio carillon, regalatogli anni e anni prima dalla madre.  
Ash e i tre mezzorchi si erano affacciati alla porta incuriositi, ma troppo intimoriti per poter proseguire.  
- **Plumeria, noi...** \- cominciò Infaustus. Indeciso su come proseguire, il nano guardò prima Guzma, che lo invitò con lo sguardo a continuare, e poi gli altri quattro, che si ritrassero un poco dietro la porta aperta.  
- **Ecco... ti abbiamo portato questo. Zio Osses ha detto che aiuta quelli come te a stare meglio, per cui oggi siamo andati a prenderlo dal tiefling che l'ha costruito** \- concluse poi, avvicinandosi a loro due, poggiando la scatola accanto alla bambina e sedendosi dietro a questa.  
Guzma lo seguì a ruota e si piazzò vicino a lui, con ancora la sua scatola fra le mani, recuperata forse mentre Osses parlava con Plumeria.  
Gli altri bambini si decisero a entrare e a sedersi poco dietro ai due, in attesa di quello che sarebbe successo.  
Plumeria lo guardò uno a uno con aria dubbiosa. Poi si spostò verso il misterioso pacchetto e lo scartò con cura. Una volta aperta la scatola, prese l'oggetto protetto da carta stropicciata e lo sollevò: le sue mani stringevano con reverenda delicatezza un cerchio d'argento, simile a un'aureola.  
- **Cos'è?** \- chiese incerta.  
- **Zio ha detto che è una... un'Aureola della Calma Interiore** \- le spiegò Ash, che nel frattempo s'era avvicinato.  
Plumeria guardò l'elfo, in cerca di conferme.  
- **Su, forza, indossala** \- la invitò lui con un sorriso.  
Senza troppa convinzione, la tiefling si portò l'aureola sulla testa. Immediatamente l'oggetto cominciò a fluttuare a pochi centimetri dai suoi capelli.  
Sorpresa, la bambina si guardò attorno con occhi spalancati, per poi tornare a guardare l'elfo, colma di meraviglia.  
- **Zio Osses, non le sento più! Non sento più le voci, non mi fa male più nulla!** \- esclamò, estasiata.  
- **Adesso tornerai a giocare con noi?** \- le chiese a mezza voce Guzma.  
Plumeria sorrise e scosse la testa per esprimere il suo assenso, ma poi indicò la scatola che l'albino teneva.  
- **Prima però vuoi suonarlo? E' da tanto che non lo sento** \- gli chiese.  
E mentre il resto dei bambini scoppiò a ciarlare e a incoraggiare l'amico, Osses si alzò per andare ad aprire le imposte.  
Il vento dell'inverno e la luce del mattino penetrarono in quella oscurità sulle note cristalline di un carillon.  


Osses li sorvegliava da sotto il suo albero preferito.  
Nel Giardino di Malie c'era neve a sufficienza per farli contenti, non ce n'era abbastanza per metterli in pericolo e per impedire alla natura di vivere nonostante il freddo.  
Guzma e Plumeria cercavano di pattinare sul ghiaccio del laghetto del Giardino: o, per essere precisi, la piccola tiefling cercava di aiutare il suo amico umano a tenersi in piedi.  
Osses sorrise: loro due non avevano altri amici all'infuori dei bambini del Kamigakushi, ma per ora non sembrava pesargli.  
" _Sono tutti dei rifiutati dalla società, mezzosangue o troppo diversi dagli standard_ " pensò mentre osservava Ash e Infaustus che discutevano sulle fonti magiche migliori, se quelle divine o naturali, o che fossero innate o frutto di studio.  
" _Ma a noi va bene così. Non vogliamo altro che restare assieme_ " continuò sereno mentre spostava lo sguardo ai tre mezzorchi che correvano come forsennati: Tsadock e Pendragon stavano litigando su qualche cosa, Grimbull aveva messo in pratica un vecchio detto e aveva tentato di arraffare l'oggetto conteso, facendosi però scoprire e attirando l'ira dei cugini.  
" _Sì. Va tutto bene_ ".  


Si era allontanato solo per un giorno.  
Non doveva succedere niente.  
Era tornato a Malie per passare il Capodanno umano assieme a dei colleghi apprendisti.  
Aveva sottovalutato i bagliori che provenivano dall'alta collina, in lontananza.  
Aveva pensato con leggerezza che si trattassero dei classici fuochi d'artificio che venivano scoppiati, quei fuochi che il padre del piccolo Kukui gli aveva consegnato. Quel mago gli aveva detto che erano sicuri.  
Ma quando i bagliori si trasformarono in vampe Osses capì che la tragedia era appena iniziata.  
Era arrivato assieme ai soccorsi, assieme all'acqua, assieme a una salvezza rivelatasi tardiva.  
Tutti i clienti erano salvi, complice il fatto che non si trovassero al Kamigakushi per via delle feste a Malie.  
Ma Akareth, Lydia, i bambini - _i suoi bambini!_ \- e i loro genitori che lavoravano lì, loro... loro continuavano a _bruciare_.  
La frenesia del momento aveva annebbiato la sua mente, tanto da isolarlo dal resto del mondo: contava solo l'acqua che versava ed evocava, contava solo il fuoco che riusciva a estinguere.  
" _Zio Osses!_ " sussurravano delle voci di bambini. Forse era il vento, forse l'incendio che dilagava, forse allucinazioni, figlie della sua disperazione.  
Le fiamme danzavano e divoravano: sibilavano divertite davanti alla sua impotenza, ne ridevano a crepapelle.  
In fondo, era solo un apprendista, un elfo che aveva superato l'infanzia solo da poco. Era completamente inutile di fronte alla morte.  
" _Zio Osses! Aiutaci!_ " continuavano a sussurrare le voci dei bambini, sempre più forti, sempre più strazianti.  
" _Aiuuuutaaaaciiii!"_  
Osses non ce la fece più: sentì la mente crollare, cadde in ginocchio, affondò le unghie nelle guance fino a far uscire il sangue, reclinò la testa all'indietro e _urlò_.


	2. 2 A Dream of Spring.

 

Lo sapeva  
Lo sapeva ormai da un bel pezzo ormai: da quando tutti, quando erano immersi nel lago di mondi e mondi fa, avevano trovato ustioni sui loro corpi. Tracce del fuoco che aveva minacciato d'inghiottirli tutti quanti che il tempo aveva sbiadito, assieme alla loro memoria. E le avevano trovate curiose, visto che sembravano avere tutte un senso comune.  
D'altronde erano tutti piccolissimi quando il Kamigakushi bruciò. Erano così piccoli quando attraversarono varchi per altri mondi, varchi verso la salvezza, varchi verso la vita.  
Chi li aveva aperti, quei varchi? Uno stregone invitato da Akareth quella notte, per festeggiare assieme alle altre quella notte in maniera particolare.  
Come potevano ricordarlo dopo così tanto tempo?  
Anche lui aveva rischiato di dimenticare.  
Eppure, a guardarli in quel momento, il vecchio Osses si chiedeva come aveva fatto a scordarsi di tutto nonostante i secoli. Plumeria e Guzma pattinavano assieme sul laghetto di Malie con una grazia quasi ultraterrena, complici forse i vent'anni passati a correre e a saltare in mezzo alle foreste, o forse grazie alle ultime avventure che li avevano forgiati.  
Infaustus e Ash parlavano di un argomento che da un bel po' animava le loro discussioni: magia divina o magia degli elementi?  
Osses ormai non interveniva più in quel genere di confronto: al massimo, si riscuoteva e tergiversava. Differenze simili perdevano di valore una volta raggiunta una certa età.  
Tsadock e Pendragon, come sempre, bisticciavano riguardo la quantità di denaro da spendere per le armi e su quali ripiegare. A quanto pare la differenza fra lo stile di lotta di un Inquisitore e di un Barbaro non contava ancora gran che, per loro.  
Il vecchio elfo, nello sporgersi dall'albero su cui si era appoggiato per guardarli meglio, non fece a meno di sorridere leggermente nel vedere il cugino dei due, Grimbull, sfruttare la situazione per arraffare i risparmi dei due ignari mezzorchi e sgattaiolare via.  
Ma il Guerriero, invece che farla franca, fu rapidamente scoperto dai suoi due simili: le urla in orchesco e le corse dei tre attirarono l'attenzione non solo di Osses, ma anche del resto del gruppo e dei sfortunati che passavano quel giorno di fine anno nel Giardino, che dovettero sloggiare il più lontano possibile pur di non essere travolti.  
A risolvere la questione con le persone coinvolte fu la diplomazia di Guzma e Ash, che convinsero gli scontenti a non dare troppo peso alla cosa, a lasciar perdere. A rimproverare i tre, tutti malridotti per le botte che si erano dati l'un l'altro, ci pensò Infaustus, parecchio seccato per esser stato interrotto nella sua discussione col Druido, e Plumeria, che riuscì a sequestrare ai mezzorchi il denaro incriminato senza commettere l'errore di Grimbull e non farsi scoprire.  
" _Sono cresciuti. E' normale che non mi chiedano più di risolvere i problemi al posto loro_ " pensò il mago mentre li seguiva con il suo passo un po' sbilenco: la sera calava, a Malie si sarebbero tenuti i festeggiamenti per Yule, nessuno voleva perderseli per nulla al mondo.  
" _Solo Larethian sa quanto tempo sia passato. Io ho passato secoli e secoli alla ricerca dei miei ragazzi e nell'approfondire le arti magiche, e loro? Per loro, nei loro mondi, non è passato neanche mezzo secolo_ ".  
Avevano passato tutti i quartieri residenziali di Malie, pullulanti di persone dalla più diversa etnia e in compagnia di quegli esseri magici che Osses ricordava vagamente.  
Andando più indietro coi ricordi, forse poteva rievocare sfocate immagini di un essere come quelli: assomigliava al falco che, nei momenti di difficoltà, chiamava sempre per accecare gli aggressori e che una volta li aveva salvati, indirettamente, dalla furia di un'Idra. Ma quello di secoli fa... quello di tanto tempo fa aveva un altro nome, aveva un altro aspetto: le piume sul dorso erano marrone chiaro, quelle sul ventre giallo pallido. La coda era composta da quattro, forti piume rosse. Sulla testa aveva una cresta gialla e rossa, lunga e bellissima.  
" _Com'è che si chiamava?_ " si chiese il mago mentre entrava nell'immensa locanda dove i festeggiamenti sarebbero partiti, sedendosi in un angolino mentre gli altri si sparpagliavano per l'enorme salone.  
" _Ah, sì, ora ricordo. Pidgeot, si chiamava. Sì, era proprio lui!_ " pensò soddisfatto.  
" _... E comunque, ora che ci penso, questo posto mi ricorda troppo il Kamigakushi_ " riprese dopo qualche momento. In effetti, in cosa differivano quel posto e quei festeggiamenti a quelli di tanti, tanti anni fa?  
In mezzo al salone vi era lo stesso albero bianco, addobbato come di consuetudine. C'era il bancone in fondo, proprio di fronte all'entrata. I tavoli erano disposti in cerchio attorno all'albero. C'era un odore particolare nell'aria, un odore sottile, qualcosa difficile da cogliere. Qualcosa che sapeva di gioia, ma che suonava come un avvertimento.  
Tutto gli sembrava pericolosamente familiare.  
- **Sono cambiati dall'ultima volta che li ho visti** \- gli parlò un giovane uomo che s'era seduto accanto a lui.  
Nel girarsi e nel guardarlo, Osses riconobbe l'Arcanista che li aveva aiutati una volta che Guzma li aveva condotti tutti in quel mondo che lui chiamava "casa".  
Com'è che si chiamava? Kukui? Sì, era quello sposato con la studiosa di Piani.  
- **Sono cresciuti, 'ses! E noi siamo cresciuti con loro** \- annuì l'elfo. Kukui stava guardando Guzma, che nel frattempo era saltato su un tavolo per cominciare a suonare selvaggiamente il violino, e Plumeria, che serpeggiava silente fra i tavoli per assicurarsi che tutto andasse per il verso giusto.  
Ormai lui era riuscito a farsi accogliere dalla società che in passato lo aveva rifiutato, non era più un reietto. Lei ormai non era più "il mostro" a cui tirare sassi, non era più l'aberrante punizione mandata sull'arcipelago per chissà quale motivo.  
Osses però guardava anche al resto dei ragazzi, uniti in quel momento dal canto e dalla musica del loro bardo: Ash aveva risposto al richiamo della natura e trovato il suo cammino personale, Infaustus era riuscito finalmente a diventare un guaritore e guerriero di prim'ordine. Tsadock aveva trovato un compromesso fra magia e combattimento, Pendragon era riuscito a incanalare la sua ira e Grimbull a combinare tecnica e forza.  
- **'ses?** \- ripetè Kukui, avvicinandosi un poco al mago per osservarlo meglio, come se lo vedesse per la primissima volta.  
- **Eh?** \- si riscosse l'elfo, che ricambiò lo sguardo curioso del giovane moro con aria smarrita.  
**-Io e te ci conoscevamo già. Prima di tutto questo, intendo** \- affermò l'Arcanista.  
- **Osses... Osses non ha memoria di questo** \- ribattè il vecchio, ancora più confuso di prima. Negli ultimi tempi la sua memoria cominciava a non funzionare come un tempo: ma, ne era sicuro, non aveva mai visto Kukui prima di quel momento.  
- **Sarà, ma io penso che ci siamo incontrati, un tempo. Sei proprio sicuro di non ricordare?** -  
Osses aggrottò la fronte e tornò a guardare al centro della sala, dove Guzma stava terminando la sua esibizione.  
Nel vedere il ragazzo balzare giù dal tavolo, un frammento di un ricordo tornò alla mente: un ragazzino, uno dei pochi amici dei suoi bambini, con un padre mago e circondato da portali...  
- **Kukui!** \- esclamò, voltandosi di nuovo verso l'uomo.  
- **...Zio Osses? Eravamo tutti...** -.  
Non finì mai la frase.  
Dal retrobottega si sentì l'eco di un'esplosione. Passò solo un istante di silenzio generale: prima che l'incendio esplodesse e divorasse le prime strutture già tutti gridavano e si precipitavano fuori, alla rinfusa, calpestandosi a vicenda per trarsi in salvo a discapito del vicino.  
" _Moriranno innocenti!_ " pensò disperato l'elfo, arrampicandosi sopra il tavolo per non farsi travolgere dalla folla.  
Kukui era schizzato via per dare manforte ai ragazzi: Osses già sentiva Pendragon andare in ira per sfondare gli ostacoli, la musica frenetica di Guzma e le urla di Tsadock e Grimbull indirizzare i fuggitivi verso le vie più sicure. In mezzo alle fiamme crescenti, Osses non riusciva a scorgere Ash, Plumeria e Infaustus.  
" _Sono tornato nel passato, forse? Dove sono i miei ragazzi? Stanno rischiando la vita per aiutare feriti e quelli rimasti intrappolati più su?"_ continuò disperato l'elfo mentre li chiamava a gran voce, in mezzo al fuoco.  
Le ombre delle ultime persone correvano a fianco a lui, cercando la tanto agognata uscita.  
" _Zio Osseees!_ " sussurravano deboli voci di bambini.  
L'incendio stava facendo crollare le colonne portanti del grande locale: eppure in quell'inferno un bardo continuava a suonare imperterrito e dei mezzorchi a urlare per salvare le ultime anime.  
L'ombra di una tiefling guizzò via, trasportando sulle spalle due piccole masse vagamente umanoidi.  
_"Zio Osseeees!_ " imploravano. Di Ash e Infaustus nessuna traccia, se non cenere e voci indistinte.  
L'elfo ebbe un fremito prima di levare le braccia verso il cielo. Qualcuno lo chiamava a gran voce al di là dei muri di fiamme e del legno.  
" _Zio Ooosseees! Aiuto!_ "  
Il mago alzò il capo, con gli occhi chiusi per cercare invano di fermare le lacrime, e cominciò a borbottare parole d'incantesimi noti solo a lui.  
Le fiamme ormai avevano divorato la maggior parte del locale ma, appena sentirono la magia cantare attraverso il vecchio elfo, si tramutarono in bestie luminose per scagliarsi felici verso la nuova presenza.  
" _Bambini. Bambini, no, non piangete. Zio Osses è qui con voi_ " pensò tra i singhiozzi e le parole magiche. La morsa crudele del fuoco si faceva sempre più stretta, esseri attorno a lui cercavano di aiutare altri a salvarsi e di raggiungerlo.  
" _No no, bimbi miei. Andate via, non piangete, scappate via. Osses è qui per proteggervi. Questo fuoco vi divorerà anche se siete cresciuti così tanto. Andate via da qui. Io ormai sono solo uno stupido vecchio_ ".  
Bastavano solo leggeri movimenti delle braccia per dare alle fiamme vorticose quella di una colonna di fuoco, ma la pressione si faceva via via più insostenibile. Un macigno premeva sopra il cuore, il calore gli mangiava la pelle, il fuoco gli asciugava le lacrime e rendeva il suo corpo sempre più avvizzito.  
La colonna arrivò al limite, bastavano solo pochissimi gesti e tutto sarebbe finito.  
Osses piangeva a dirotto -o almeno, così credeva: chi lo sapeva cosa sarebbe uscito dalle ustioni e pus che lo avrebbero ricoperto?- mentre li compiva.  
Gli avevano già raccontato della vita che scorreva negli istanti che precedevano la morte: lui stava rivivendo la sua gioventù, e ciò era più doloroso di qualsiasi altra fiamma.  
Sentiva di nuovo le manine dei suoi bambini che lo prendevano, i loro abbracci, i loro chiacchiericci. I loro sguardi, i loro sorrisi, le loro facce che con l'età crescevano e cambiavano. E che urlavano il suo nome mentre bruciavano.  
Osses spalancò le braccia, abbandonandosi al suo sacrificio. Il fuoco ululò prima di disperdersi nell'aria.  
Si sentì cadere fra la cenere e il carbone, col corpo incendiato e con l'anima a pezzi.  
Si sentì chiamare dalle voci dei suoi ragazzi. Li sentiva piangere e pregare, tutti.  
Si sentì sollevare in alto e trasportato chissà dove. Ma, annilichito com'era, a malapena era riuscito a ritagliarsi un angolino nel suo inconscio per rifugiarvisi, tremante come un pulcino, in attesa che tutto finisca.  
" _Bambini miei. Vi avevo promesso che vi avrei protetto. L'ho fatto bene? Bambini..._ "  


Era a letto privo di forze, immobile, paralizzato. Era collegato a migliaia di fini tubicini, attaccati a scatole metalliche di cui ormai conosceva le funzioni a menadito.  
Era così malato, così ferito. Così irrimediabilmente spezzato. Dentro di sè sentiva solo dolore, solo vuoto, solo un lunga mancanza che sapeva di straziante agonia.  
Sentiva la morte che avanzava leggera, mascherata da giovane donna dalla pelle pallida, dai capelli corvini e dal vestiario nero. Stringeva fra le mani una Chiave della Vita bianca e gli rivolgeva un sorriso amaro.  
- **Zio Osses?** -  
Caldo e freddo, a sinistra e a destra. Una dolce presenza accanto a lui, dall'altra solo il vuoto. Voce e silenzio. Cenere e Morte.  
E un grande nulla tutto intorno.  
- **Zio Osses!** -  
Voce e silenzio, luce e ombra, il dolce ignoto che gli prende la mano per condurlo oltre il Velo degli Dei, verso nuovi orizzonti, lontano dai suoi preziosi bambini.  
Ash, angelo mio, io sono pronto, lasciami morire. Del mio cuore non restano altro che braci.  
**-Zio Osses, svegliati! Fuori c'è la neve, il sole è già alto e non vogliamo uscire senza di te** -.  
I sensi lo stavano abbandonando, lasciando il posto a un silenzio che dava sul nulla.  
No Ash, non posso alzarmi più. Bambino mio, non piangere: non ce la faccio a venire con voi. Siamo stati felici e fortunati assieme, vedrai che lo sarete anche senza di me. Non ti preoccupare. Avete tutta la mia anima, l'avete avuta da sempre.  
E continuerete a sentirmi, come io ho sempre sentito le vostre voci nella mia mente. Basterà solo un po' di allenamento. Ma io sarò lì, con voi, _per_ _sempre_.  
- **Zio Osses...** -  
I due sussurri si persero in un silenzio assordante.  
Il cuore si fece di pietra.  
Il mondo si tinse di nero, il suo corpo perse ogni tipo di consistenza.  
In sottofondo, appena sussurrate, come se fossero suonate in un punto indefinito e lontane, le note di un carillon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> ****  
> _NOTE_  
>  AUTRICE:  
> 
> 
> _Eeeee_  
>  nulla. Anche questa è  
> completa.  
>  _Devo dire che sono riuscita a stupirmi:_  
>  arrivare tranquillamente alla scadenza, senza affrettarmi all'ultimo,  
> non capita spesso con me. Ma va bene così, è un  
> piccolo traguardo.  
>  _Come anticipato dall'intro: questa_ _mini-long_ __  
> è basata su un "What If?" che coinvolge il mio party di  
>  Pathfinder.  
>  _Trasportare tutti i personaggi in_  
>  un'età decisamente più giovane del normale  
> è stato... strano. Ma anche divertente, in un certo senso.  
> È bello vederli tutti in una sfera ben al di fuori delle  
> "classiche" avventure che Pathfinder potrebbe regalare, in modo da  
> sviluppare situazioni che in un altro contesto non potrebbero mai  
> svilupparsi. No?  
>  _Piccoli chiarimenti in più:_  
>  Corellon Larethian, per i profani, è il dio elfico della  
> magia, delle arti e della guerra, oltre che "rappresentante" divino  
> della razza elfica.  
>  _La musica che il carillon di Guzma produce_  
>  all'inizio, nella stanza di Plumeria, è -ovviamente- la  
> stessa che Osses sente alla fine, ed è questa [ qui](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QQrFue9PoLY&feature=youtu.be). 

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE AUTRICE:
> 
> Eeeee nulla. Anche questa è completa.  
> Devo dire che sono riuscita a stupirmi: arrivare tranquillamente alla scadenza, senza affrettarmi all'ultimo, non capita spesso con me. Ma va bene così, è un piccolo traguardo.  
> Come anticipato dall'intro: questa mini-long è basata su un "What If?" che coinvolge il mio party di Pathfinder.  
> Trasportare tutti i personaggi in un'età decisamente più giovane del normale è stato... strano. Ma anche divertente, in un certo senso. È bello vederli tutti in una sfera ben al di fuori delle "classiche" avventure che Pathfinder potrebbe regalare, in modo da sviluppare situazioni che in un altro contesto non potrebbero mai svilupparsi. No?  
> Piccoli chiarimenti in più: Corellon Larethian, per i profani, è il dio elfico della magia, delle arti e della guerra, oltre che "rappresentante" divino della razza elfica.  
> La musica che il carillon di Guzma produce all'inizio, nella stanza di Plumeria, è -ovviamente- la stessa che Osses sente alla fine, ed è questa qui.


End file.
